empireanimefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 23
EMPIRE Episode 23: The Restaurant In the North Blue Titan: Is it time to tell me that story about that scar now? Zalious: I guess I can. It's going to be a long trip. This happened about three months ago. Flashback Cyanide: Here comes Admiral Hannibal! Zalious: Just keep fighting! We need to get that map! Cyanide: Why do you want that map so bad?! Zalious: It's for the Everstar treasure! I need to get it for Titan! Cyanide: Okay, let's go! The men run toward Admiral Hannibal and hit at him. Cyanide (kicking Hannibal): Die! Hannibal: Yea right! (he punches Cyanide off of him) Zalious: Air Barrage! (he punches the air about twenty times very fast , sending a force of a ten ton train going high speed through every punch) Hannibal: Agh! (he collapses) Zalious (smiling now): Time to get that map! Grand Admiral Mikhail: I won't let you! (he slashes at Zalious with a three-bladed dagger) The dagger slashes Zalious' right eye. Zalious: Agh! You bastard! (he Air Punches Mikhail) Mikhail gets hit on his back. Zalious grabs the map and puts it in his pocket. Zalious: Cyanide! McKenna! Snowflake! Let's go! Snowflake gets stabbed in the chest the minute he gets the order. McKenna: Snowflake! Cyanide: We don't have time. Let's go. Zalious: I hope this was worth it. Reality Titan: You lost Snowflake? Zalious: Exactly like I just described. Titan: I'm sorry. Zalious: Don't, he died a heroic death. Besides, I have the map. Titan: Can you give it to Mark and James? Zalious: Sure. Guard: Look! A restaurant! Titan: Out here? Zalious: Good, I'm starving. Titan: Let's go. They park their ship next to the restaurant and go inside. Hostess: Can I find you a seat? The cook looks at the front door and sees the straw hat. Cook: Zalious! It's been a while! (he hugs Zalious) Zalious: Nice to be back my friend. I'm afraid I won't be here for long, though. Cook: I thought you were dead. I heard that you fought the Grand Admiral. Zalious: First of all, that's kinda creepy that you cared that much. Second, it was a fast battle with no win. We had to run. Cook: Oh. Titan pokes his head into the door. Titan: Are we ready to order? Cook: AH! Who's that?! Zalious: That's Titan, my friend. Cook: Alright, what shall we get you? Titan: Ge me a rotisserie beef with a bunch of pepper on it. Cook: Does he really like pepper? Zalious: You have no idea. I've only been on his ship for three days, and everything we eat has a crap load of pepper! Cook: What will it be for you? Zalious: The usual. Cook: That would be fifty-seven dollars. Zalious: Keep the change. (he flicks a diamond coin at the chef) Cook: Thank you sir! (he runs into the kitchen) Zalious: Just remember, after we leave this restaurant, there is no people until Government HQ. Are you ready for it? Titan: I've been ready. To be continued...